


nerves

by foxmagpie



Series: little black dress and practical heels [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmagpie/pseuds/foxmagpie
Summary: Beth needs a pep talk from Annie before she can hook up with Rio in her van; Rio senses Beth is nervous and gets her talking to relax her.---Beth needs a second to regroup, so she drops Rio’s hand and turns to face him right before they get to the exit. Rio doesn’t look all that surprised, which makes Beth feel like he assumes she was never going to go through with it, and even though he’s more right than wrong, this offends her. Beth’s so tired of playing into everyone’s expectations of her as a boring, dowdy housewife, so somehow his acceptance only steels her resolve.She’s going to hook up with this man with a neck tattoo in her car in a parking lot, and nothing is going to stop her—except Rio changing his mind, or maybe some sort of natural disaster, or if Ruby calls because there’s some sort of kid emergency or—Beth really needs to stop thinking.





	nerves

Beth’s sure that Rio can feel how sweaty her hand is. She can’t believe she’s _taking a man out to her car to—to what?_ She suddenly remembers she hasn’t shaved her legs—that’s why she wore jeans, after all. But then she realizes she hasn’t even entirely decided how far she wants to go with him, especially when they’re in public, and also because unless he has a condom—? But no, they can’t have sex; this isn’t even a first date! And also? She barely knows this guy. 

That’s the thought that stands out to her the most: he’s basically a complete stranger. She knows his name (maybe—she’s not entirely sure that this isn’t just some nickname) and what kind of car he drives (Cadillac something-or-other, she’s already forgotten) and she knows he’s bad at pool (this is the part she’s most sure about). 

It isn’t much. 

Beth needs a second to regroup, so she drops Rio’s hand and turns to face him right before they get to the exit. Rio doesn’t look all that surprised, which makes Beth feel like he assumes she was never going to go through with it, and even though he’s more right than wrong, this offends her. Beth’s so tired of playing into everyone’s expectations of her as a boring, dowdy housewife, so somehow his acceptance only steels her resolve. 

She’s _going_ to hook up with this man with a neck tattoo in her car in a parking lot, and nothing is going to stop her—except Rio changing his mind, or maybe some sort of natural disaster, or if Ruby calls because there’s some sort of kid emergency or— 

Beth _really_ needs to stop thinking. 

“I just need to say goodbye to Annie,” Beth says. Rio nods once. “I’m going to let her know where I’m going,” Beth emphasizes, like, _In case you were planning to abduct and/or kill me, my sister knows I’m going into the parking lot with you, so you better not_. 

Rio nods again, and Beth knows he knows exactly what she’s thinking. He’s not fighting it or protesting it, just accepting it. “Smart. I’ll wait here.”

Beth turns back to look out over the bar and place where Annie is and finds that she’s making out with Josh over near the bathrooms. Beth fights her way through the crowd and impatiently taps Annie on the shoulder while her tongue is down the guy’s throat.

Annie pulls away from Josh, totally unphased. “Yeah?” 

“I need advice. Or reassurance. Or insurance, for safety.”

“What?” Annie shoos Josh away and reaches for her drink on the table right next to them. 

“I’m—” Beth lowers her voice. “I’m taking Rio out to my van.”

“You, uh, planning to murder him? Because that’s sort of what you’re making it sound like.” Annie smiles over her drink, some sort of fruity concoction. “Stop whispering about taking a man back to your _van_. It sounds weird.”

Beth’s eyes bulge, like, _Please don’t make this any harder on me_.

“Oooooh,” Annie says as it clicks. She snaps and points at Beth. “You’re gonna _hook up_ with him in your _van_. I got it.”

“Yeah, and I need you to know where I am so that, you know.” Beth’s eyes go wide. "You _know_. For safety.”

“Gotcha. I’ll come check on you in, say, twenty?” Annie reads the expression on Beth’s face. “Okay, jeez. I get it: you’re gettin’ your groove back. Forty?” 

“ _No_ ,” Beth hisses. “I don’t want you to _check_ on me. What if you, like, see something?”

“I’m sorry, how am I supposed to be sure you’re safe unless I check on you?” 

Beth runs a hand over her mouth in frustration. “Fine. But just, like, acknowledge that I’m _in_ the van. Don’t look too close or anything.”

“If the van’s a-rockin’, I won’t come a-knockin’. Got it.” Beth is getting increasingly flustered, which only amuses Annie more. “Seriously, boo. I got you. Relax.”

“I can’t relax,” Beth says. She shakes out her sweaty hands. 

“Oh no, you gotta relax. Don’t go into this all tense and uptight about it. It won’t be good.”

“Do you—” Beth drops to a whisper again. “Do you have a _condom_ , by chance?” 

“Uhhhhh?” Annie thinks aloud, and then drags her purse to the front of her body. She shoves her drink into Beth’s hand and starts digging through the contents of her bag. She pulls out receipts, various candy wrappers, pens, string and finally— “I have the morning after pill?”

“Oh god,” Beth says, touching a hand to her forehead. “I shouldn’t be doing this. This is a mistake—”

“Beth,” Annie says, and she puts her hands on Beth’s shoulders to steady her. “Yes, you should. You’ve had a shitty year. Your ex-husband cheated on you, then _lived in your house_ the entire time you went through a divorce. You knew _every time_ he went out with that little homewrecker. You deserve to have fun. Live a little!” 

Beth chews her lip. “It’s not Amber’s fault.”

“Whatever,” Annie says, starting to throw things back into her purse. “Anyway. I like him.” 

Beth looks over her shoulder to see Rio leaning against the wall at the front of the bar, his hands in his pockets. He’s perfectly patient and casual, and _god_ , he’s so pretty it makes Beth swoon, but… she’s only ever been with Dean before. She’s never thought of herself as a person to have a one-night stand, and she’s almost certain that this would be one—can she really see herself dating a man with a neck tattoo? 

“He’s not exactly my type…” Beth says, wavering.

“Yeah? And what’s your type? Dean?” Annie looks over Beth’s shoulder to find Dean trying to teach Amber to play darts. She rolls her eyes. “You’re a mismatched pair, there’s no doubt about that. But you both seem into it, so just like, go with the flow. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Murder,” Beth points out.

“Statistically improbable,” Annie refutes. “Especially because I’m gonna check on you.”

“STIs,” Beth says.

“More probable,” Annie agrees. “But I bet he has a condom.”

“I’ve only ever been with Dean,” Beth says quietly. 

“Which is why you need this more than ever.” 

Annie’s right. As crazy as this is, as much as it’s out of character for Beth, she needs to feel like someone else for a little while. She needs to stop overthinking and planning and analyzing everything that happens to her. She needs to just have _fun_. That was why she’d agreed to this whole stupid night, isn’t it? It’s why she was out for a night on the town with Annie instead of a night of drinking wine on Ruby’s porch. Beth nods. “Okay. Yes. I’m going to do it.” 

“Here,” Annie says, gesturing to her drink in Beth’s hand. “Liquid courage.”

Beth takes several long gulps of Annie’s drink, which is surprisingly good. Annie shoves Beth a little, and she begins to walk back to Rio.

His lips turn up just a little when she returns. “Feelin’ better?”

“Yes,” Beth says, and it’s only a half-lie. 

They walk out of the bar together, not speaking, the silence only a little uncomfortable. He follows her lead to her van, which is parked in the corner of the first row, meaning there’s a little bit of privacy, but they’re still risking being caught.

Rio stands behind Beth while she digs out her keys, unlocks her car, and starts the somewhat slow process of putting her seats down in the stow-away bins underneath the floor. Focusing intently on getting everything to fit just perfectly, Beth tries to ignore obsessing about what Rio might be thinking about right now. She feels silly going to all this trouble. She’s about to start the third row when Rio touches her arm. 

“I think it’s good, Elizabeth.” Beth smiles awkwardly, just standing there outside her open van door, and Rio just slides right past her and into the third-row seating. “You comin’?”

Taking in a deep breath, Beth crawls into the backseat, a place she realizes she’s never sat in her own car, and chooses the left seat, leaving the middle empty between her and Rio. Her heart is hammering and she touches her fingers to her palms and realizes they’re still sweaty. 

Rio turns his body toward her and she can feel his eyes taking in every detail about her. Beth feels exposed and uncertain of herself, and it must be showing because Rio asks, “You nervous?”

“No,” Beth lies, the word spilling out of her mouth too quickly.

“Yeah, you are,” Rio says, and Beth knows it will be too embarrassing to keep arguing the point.

“Okay, I’m nervous. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to—”

“Okay,” he says, nodding, but otherwise neither of them move an inch. “Let’s focus on relaxin’. Why don’t you tell me about your kids or somethin’.” 

“I can’t,” Beth says. “I can’t talk about my kids before—before _sex_. It’s too weird.”

Rio laughs a little. “Yeah, remind me again—how do kids get here?” 

This tongue-in-cheek response suddenly reminds Beth about the condom situation. She clears her throat. “Do you, um… do you have a condom?”

“Relax, mama,” Rio says, and he reaches out and casually puts—and leaves—his hand on her knee. The gesture is meant to be soothing, but Beth feels like her nerves are on high-alert. It has been so long since she’s been touched by anyone but her children and Beth and Ruby. “There’s plenty to do before we need that.”

Beth’s natural inclination is to protest, to inquire what exactly he means, to ask him for an itinerary of scheduled activities, but she refrains. Instead, she very tentatively sets her hand on top of Rio’s. He squeezes her knee in response.

“I dunno, tell me about cross stitchin’ or somethin’ else you like,” Rio prods. 

“You don’t want to hear about cross-stitching. Everyone makes fun of me for doing it. It’s a hobby of a woman twice my age.” 

“Well, I don’t know nothin’ about it, so I’m not judgin’,” Rio says. 

“You don’t know anything about it?” Beth asks, incredulous. “I’m sure your grandmother or someone in your family must’ve done it.”

“Well, I dunno. I don’t even know what it is,” Rio says, pressing her to explain it to him. So Beth does. She tells him about the even, open-weave nature of aida cloth, what kind of count works best, about how it’s easy to follow a pattern from a book or even create your own, about how to make little exes with your needle and thread, how for most of the project it just looks a mess until the end, when there’s a real sense of accomplishment for what you have created out of being tedious and methodical and patient. She goes on and on, and Rio watches her the whole time, saying nothing, nodding sometimes, and she just starts to feel herself relax when— “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You must find this so boring.”

“A li’l,” he admits, shrugging, and Beth’s face erupts into flames. “It’s not my thing, but whatever. I like hearin’ you talk.” He rubs his thumb along the seam of her jeans. Beth watches his finger move back and forth, and she’s completely ashamed that she spent this much time talking about _cross_ - _stitching_ during a hook-up. Rio must pick up on this because he says, “I don’t find _you_ boring. At all.”

Would it be too pathetic to ask why not? Beth decides _yes_ , but Rio decides to tell her anyway. 

“I watched you reject that guy that was hittin’ on you,” he says, and he moves just slightly so he’s half an inch closer to her. “You were so polite and scathing in the exact same breath.” 

“You saw that?” she asks. 

“And then your ex comes up to show off his new trophy, and you weren’t even phased by her,” Rio says, continuing down the list. “Sure, he was pressing your buttons, but you barely reacted to a thing she said to you. You fuckin’ hate him, but you didn’t seem to have any bad feelins for her—even though she was tryin’ to annoy you and even though she slept with your husband.”

“Well, I’m not _pleased_ with her, but it’s really Dean who betrayed me, not Amber.”

“And then,” he continues, getting even closer to her still, “you’re apparently very good at pool.” 

“Well, it’s just math. Geometry and physics, angles and force,” Beth murmurs.

“ _And_ you’ve been squirmin’ this whole night, nervous as hell, but you’ve never backed down. Somethin’ scares you, and you just… keep goin’. I find that interestin'.” 

Beth doesn’t know what to say to that, exactly, but something inside of her blooms at the compliment, at the way Rio saw beyond her being a nervous wreck to being something more—someone that forges on, instead of someone who collapses. 

“So you became interested in me when you watched me reject that BitCoin man?”

“Mmmm, yes,” he says, but he’s clearly got something else in mind, too. “That, and when I heard you yellin’ into the phone that you weren’t lookin’ for an orgasm tonight.” 

Beth pushes at Rio in jest, but he’s sturdy and he doesn’t budge. “I was _not_ yelling. You were _eavesdropping_.”

Rio smirks, amused he’s been able to provoke her. “Well, I take it you’ve changed your mind, yeah?”

“What do you mean?”

“You still wanna tell me you aint lookin’ for an orgasm?” he says, and his hand moves up Beth’s thigh, slowly, tantalizingly. 

“Well, I mean…” Beth sucks in some air when he brushes his fingers still higher. “I wouldn’t say no… but you should know, it hasn’t been two years.” Suddenly she needs him to know that she doesn’t just measure her sexuality by whether or not she’s sleeping with a man. 

Rio tugs at the button of her jeans. “Oh, nah?”

“No,” Beth says. “I mean, just because I haven’t slept with someone in two years doesn’t mean I’m not having orgasms.”

Rio brushes his lips against Beth’s collarbone. “Oh, yeah? You touch yourself a lot?”

“I mean, the normal amount,” Beth clarifies, almost a little defensive, but she feels herself melting under his touch. 

Rio laughs into her chest, then presses a kiss to her cleavage. “Can I watch?”

“N-now?” 

“Yeah,” Rio says, and his eyes are dark and heavily lidded at the thought. He even licks his lips. Beth feels intoxicated by him giving her that look; she feels sexy and powerful and enticing; she feels _good_. 

So despite her nerves, she agrees.

Rio unbuttons her jeans for her, and then he moves on his knees in front of her to help her slide her pants and underwear down her legs to the floor. He’s gentle and slow with her, which feels amazing, but then when he goes to run his hands up her bare legs—

“Wait!” 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, dropping his hands and scooting back, making sure he’s not touching her at all. 

“I didn’t shave my legs—” 

Rio laughs, relieved. “So?” 

“So… I don’t know. I assumed—”

“Look,” Rio says, “I’m aware everyone grows leg hair.” He runs his hands up her legs, feeling all the prickly little hairs, and when he reaches her hips, he nudges her to open them wider. He presses a kiss to the inside of her knee and murmurs, “I aint bothered by it.” He brushes his lips against the skin on the inside of her thigh, and then once more, a little higher. Beth’s head rolls back in anticipation, but Rio doesn’t touch her. Instead, he reaches up and grabs Beth’s hand gently, leading it to her cunt. 

All of Beth's nerves stand on end. She feels apprehensive but also _excited_ , so she begins to touch herself for him. Her eyes are closed, and she's enjoying the sensation of her fingers feeling her wetness and circling her clit at the same time that she feels Rio tease her, kissing and nibbling intermittently at her inner thighs. When she lets out little moans or gasps, Rio makes a guttural noise that lets her know just how much he likes watching her. 

This goes on wonderfully slowly and lazily, Beth’s tension building, when she feels Rio’s fingers in place of his lips. He brushes them against her soft skin, moving up and up. She’s waiting for him to touch her—but she keeps her eyes closed, because somehow the surprise of exactly when he will do it is electrifying. He’s getting closer and closer, teasing, but he hasn’t yet, and she wants him to _so badly_ , she groans a little. 

“What do you want, Elizabeth?” he murmurs, and his voice is deep and husky.

“Touch me.” 

While Beth’s fingers work at her clit, Rio touches her, feels how wet she is for him. He groans in response, and then he slides two long fingers into her. Beth lets out a noise of pleasure so primal she’s almost embarrassed until Rio grunts, “Fuck,” and begins moving in and out of her more quickly, more deeply. Beth is more turned on than she’s been in years—longer than two years, maybe five or six—the feeling of being _full_ of someone else is foreign and yet so utterly familiar. She’s forgotten how good this can feel, and remembering is making her feel heady. Her breath is hitching and she’s moaning Rio’s name when he pushes her hand aside and replaces her own fingers for his mouth, pressing his tongue softly against her clit, and _fuck_ , it feels so, so good. Beth runs her fingers across his hair, soft and bristly, and she feels the tension inside of her is about to snap when—

There’s a loud rapping against the window of the van. Rio barely registers it until Beth squirms underneath his mouth. He pulls away just barely, one hand still working inside of her and the other hooked underneath her knee and gripping her hip. 

Beth distantly remembers that she’d asked Annie to check on her. She curses herself, but before either she or Rio have any time to react, the van door is sliding open, the overhead light is dinging on, and the visual of Beth—naked from the waist down—and Rio—on his knees in front of her—is on full display for a very shocked _Dean_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all SO much for your feedback and kudos and reading! I went camping this weekend and ALL I wanted to do was come back home and write the next chapter.
> 
> Also, thanks for everyone giving me feedback on the chapters vs. new part of a series debacle. For consistency on the two series I have going right now (and because I like the general feedback per chapter of kudos) I'm going to stick with the series for now, but I'll switch to chapters for any future series because it seems to offer some benefits for readers.
> 
> If I feel a series is coming to an end and about to be wrapped up in the meantime, I'll announce it in the Note—for now consider both of the series I'm writing very much active.
> 
> Also, I LOVE it whenever I get a comment from someone suggesting or guessing what might happen next. Y'all have such good ideas, and I want to use every one of them <3


End file.
